Quince segundos o el infinito
by BionicaRouge
Summary: A veces no tardamos más que quince segundos en enamorarnos otra vez de la misma persona que nos rompió el corazón. En su defecto, tardamos quince segundos en darnos cuenta de que nunca dejamos de amarle. "Éramos una asíntota y una curva. Nos acercábamos, pero no nos podíamos tocar." / GaaMatsu. Threeshot. Regalo para Queen Kihone.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Para Queen Khione.**

* * *

 _Usted está y ha estado en mi vida así, como las nubes,_

 _pero también como los aguaceros._

Hubo muchos gritos.

Eso es lo que recuerda Gaara, y lo recuerda bien porque él siempre evitaba levantar la voz; especialmente a ella. Gaara nunca fue de aquellas personas que gritan. Pero esa vez gritó y se enfureció bastante, tanto que Matsuri también se había quedado sorprendida y herida. A pesar de todo, el pelirrojo no recuerda exactamente por qué sucedió. Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa; un gesto de malestar, alguna acusación lanzada al aire, una exasperante Matsuri celosa o una pregunta incómoda que no deseaba responder. Lo que fuese; provocó que ambos se atacaran y se lastimaran de manera verbal. Gaara sabía que habían empezado a pelear por una tontería, pero se convirtió en algo mucho mayor, un examen a fondo sobre su relación y lo mal fundamentada que se encontraba. Tan podrida que ya le era imposible buscar una solución.

Por eso terminó con ella.

Su corazón repiqueteaba tranquilo al caminar hacia su casa, pero la boca se le secó cuando la vio. Después de tantos años iba a hablar otra vez con ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin escuchar su voz que parecía no recordarla. La suavidad de sus facciones seguía intacta, había subido de peso y se le notaba un poco a la altura del vientre. Sin embargo, se veía madura y serena. Envidió por un momento su presunta felicidad. Porque ella era feliz, ¿no? El paso del tiempo era cruel con todos; pero no con ella. Gaara creía que alejarse había sido la mejor decisión tomada —la medicina del tiempo, que cura cualquier herida—. Algo le decía que Matsuri estaba bien en Konoha y él lo creía porque Matsuri siempre había sido fuerte, a pesar de que muchos —incluida ella— creyeran lo contrario. Él no se preocupó por su sanidad mental, ella no se deprimiría a tal punto de echarse la vida a perder, y menos por un hombre. Los corazones rotos no matan a las personas inteligentes.

—Gaara-sama. ¿Qué hace por acá?

—Matsuri. Sólo he venido a saludar.

Nunca la había visitado aunque supiera dónde vivía, y no era como si Matsuri quisiera sus visitas. Aprendió a no necesitarlo y él se enseñó a no ser necesario para _ella_. No preguntaba por _ella_ , nadie le hablaba de _ella_ : como un tabú. De manera tácita acordaron no hablarse hasta que fuera seguro; hasta que ninguno fuera capaz de enamorarse otra vez. Pasaron así los años y Gaara recibió por el propio Naruto aquella noticia que lo hizo visitarla. Frente a frente, pequeños recuerdos volvían a él. Las veces que se abrazaban en el sofá, o cuando desayunaban juntos. Las estrellas en el desierto y los dedos delgados de Matsuri apretando su mano. Pequeños destellos de sonrisas, peleas, lágrimas, gritos y carcajadas. El cielo y el infierno unidos en sus labios. No pudo dejar de suspirar durante un año después de su partida —el suspiro de las tres y media llegaba; él detenía la pluma sobre el papel y borraba de su corazón otra cicatriz—, aunque no llorara, ni gritara, aunque pareciera como si no le hubiese afectado; ahí estaba el aire escapando otra vez, el deseo convertido en soplos cortos y dulces de café —Gaara dejaba las envolturas en un cajón, Kankuro lo regañaba y le mostraba el bote de basura junto a la entrada—. Otra memoria herida por el paso del amor y su inevitable final. Qué desgraciada es la fortuna, o la vida simple que se empeña en recordarles a los humanos que son mortales —y que no pueden volar, y el mar es ancho y salado, enorme, despiadado, furioso—.

El pesado silencio le disgustó. También el no sentir sus manos aferradas a su cuello. Matsuri había cambiado de perfume y la voz ya no le temblaba con su cercanía. La joven suspiró y le tocó el brazo. Sus dedos se apretaron justo en su muñeca y un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar aquella vez que habían perdido la virginidad en medio de una tormenta de arena y sus hermanos se habían ido de misión. Recordar la piel de Matsuri tiritando y evocar el desastroso final del acto sexual le hizo sentir triste, un vacío en su pecho se amplió al recordar la promesa de quererla siempre. Ignoró el estremecimiento que se apoderó un segundo de su párpado y pasó una mano sobre la mejilla de Matsuri, ella le sonrió, retirando su tacto en silencio.

—Regresaré a Suna en un par de semanas, ¿lo sabía?

—Naruto me lo dijo. Creí que no volverías.

No mentía. Matsuri no había dado señales de regresar a su tierra natal. Había dejado de ser ninja y Gaara lo había respetado. No quería lastimarla con su presencia o su amistad; era lo menos que podía hacer. Respetar sus decisiones aunque le dolieran era una promesa que había hecho aquél día que se separaron.

—Yo tampoco pensé en volver.

…

Fue una total sorpresa cuando Matsuri se presentó a su oficina una semana después de su arribo a Sunagakure. El cabello ya le llegaba a las caderas y no usaba más la ropa juvenil que hacía que Gaara se sintiera atraído a sus expuestas piernas. Llevaba un par de vasos rellenos de café y dos bollos en una bolsa de papel. Se sentó frente a Gaara y le tendió uno de cada uno. Bostezó sin darse cuenta del escrutinio del que era parte, y luego le sonrió.

—¿Qué hay que hacer hoy?

Era parte de su rutina anterior. Algo de lo que Gaara ya estaba acostumbrado a prescindir pero que al mismo tiempo se le antojaba cómodo y lógico. Matsuri sabía qué hacer, y cómo hacerlo, y pronto lograron sintonizarse de nuevo. Eran un buen equipo eficiente, el ayudante de Gaara fue cedido a Kankuro; era casi como en los viejos tiempos, excepto que ahora no pasaban los descansos de la misma manera.

…

Gaara no era ajeno al insomnio, pero comenzaba a molestarle en demasía no poder dormir a causa de ciertos pensamientos. No estaba a salvo de la nostalgia que se aferraba a su corazón como un lobo a su presa; desgarrando con los colmillos furiosos cada recuerdo en que Matsuri era tan gentil y tan buena, y cuando cerraba los párpados volvía a su memoria la causa de su enamoramiento. Aquella personalidad tan alegre y tan feliz que nivelaba su estrés y le entretenía. Le hacía feliz.

—Todavía la quiero —susurró, sincerándose ante el espejo, con la mirada desesperada y cruel del olvido que permanecía detrás de sus ojeras.

Completamente irritado por sus sentimientos; comenzó a escribir.

…

—No debería quererla —dijo aquella noche fría mientras Kankuro lo metía a la cama, con la nariz arrugada y molesto por el olor del alcohol que provenía del aliento de su hermano.

—No deberías beber, no resistes el licor, Gaara. ¿Quién te ofreció alcohol? Seguramente fue ese irresponsable de Tanabe…

—¿Sabes, Kankuro? Matsuri sigue siendo igual. Es decir, ya no es tan inmadura, ni histérica, ¿sabes? Más bien, es como una Matsuri renovada. Ella sonríe y es…

Gaara se quedó callado, mirando el techo de su habitación, con una expresión de duda. Kankuro dedujo que había olvidado de qué estaba hablando. La mano de su hermano seguía aferrada a su pantalón, no podía dejarlo solo en esos momentos, tanto por su ebriedad como porque le estaba diciendo algo importante. Kankuro había creído que aquellos sentimientos ya estaban muertos, era justo en ese momento que veía lo equivocado que estaba. Cuando Gaara había terminado con Matsuri, Kankuro creyó que necesitaría su apoyo para superarlo, y que le vería hacer estupideces —como embriagarse— y él como su hermano mayor sería su hombro para llorar. Creyó que Gaara se comportaría como un adolescente con el corazón roto; pero no fue así. El pelirrojo actuó de una manera madura y acertada, sin dejar entrever su tristeza, siendo tan él que Kankuro pensó por un momento que su hermano era una clase de súper hombre. Con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, se preocupó porque no salía con nadie más. Kankuro pensaba que era sano que Gaara saliera con chicas —o chicos— en plan de romance para que se diera cuenta de que podía volver a abrir su corazón a alguien más. Pero Gaara no lo hizo y él no insistió en que saliera con más personas. Después de todo, el pelirrojo nunca había sido el tipo más normal del mundo y tal vez la soltería para el Kazekage era lo mejor por el momento. Que Gaara afirmara cosas así de Matsuri le preocupaba. Si bien Matsuri no era la misma, Kankuro no estaba seguro de que volver con ella fuese lo más indicado. Por experiencia propia sabía que eso no funcionaría. El rencor siempre está latente en los humanos. Por más que se ame a alguien; no se le pueden perdonar todos los defectos.

—No debería quererla —repitió el Kazekage—. Porque no fue bueno lo que pasamos. Nos destruimos el uno al otro al amarnos. Lo arruinamos todo. Yo lo arruiné.

Kankuro suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Le miró con una sonrisa de comprensión, recogió los cabellos rojos que caían sobre su tatuaje y con cariño le tocó la frente. Los ojos verdes de Gaara empapados en lágrimas le calaron fuerte el corazón. Sabía que era difícil estar enamorado, y más difícil era estarlo de alguien con quien las cosas no habían funcionado de la mejor manera.

—El amor nos arruina a todos un poco, Gaara. Pero está bien. No está mal que le quieras, nada de lo que sientes puede ser malo. Eres la mejor persona que conozco en todo el mundo. Nadie se merece ser feliz tanto como tú.

…

En las historias siempre hay un antes y un después diferenciados por un hecho realmente importante. A Gaara siempre se le antojó que el parteaguas de su vida había sido el conocer a Naruto. Para Matsuri, sin embargo, su vida había cambiado aquél día en que eligió a Gaara como su maestro. Estar con él siempre fue cómodo, lo admiraba más que a nadie en el mundo, lo respetaba por ser tan fuerte y además porque tenía ese grande corazón que a pesar de tantas heridas seguía latiendo con cariño por Sunagakure. Para ella; Gaara era su héroe y el único hombre que valía la pena. Claro que más tarde, después de su rompimiento, comenzó a ver al Kazekage con otros ojos. No es que Gaara tuviera muchos vicios y defectos, pero tampoco carecía de ellos. Era irónico que tuvieran que separarse para que ella notara los errores del pelirrojo, primero vistos a través del dolor y después, del aprendizaje. Si bien no podía ser objetiva con él por el rencor que a veces sentía por haberse dañado mutuamente; sí pudo observar a Gaara más humano después de tantos años. Ya no era más el hombre perfecto que creyó cuando joven, ni era tan heroico, ni tan guapo. No le gustaban muchas cosas de Gaara, entre ellas algunas que en un principio la habían enamorado.

Mientras pensaba en lo horrible que se veía su cabello peinado, arreglaba su escritorio, que por lo general estaba lleno de papeles importantes que Gaara mezclaba y alguien tenía que separar. Tampoco entendía esa manía de guardar la basura en los cajones de la mesa, ni porqué solía coleccionar plumas que abarrotadas en un botecito hacían el escritorio menos agradable a la vista. Se sentó en la mullida silla del Kazekage y comenzó a ordenar los papeles. Llegó a uno que estaba escrito en tinta roja, de manera acelerada y con letra descuidada. El papel tenía manchones de tinta negra y verde, por lo que la castaña se imaginó que era un papel viejo que Gaara había tomado para escribir aquellas palabras. En el encabezado se leía una disculpa, y a medida que avanzaba, Matsuri se dio cuenta de que era una carta de amor. Se extrañó —Gaara no solía escribirle cartas a ella cuando salían— y pensó que quizá el Kazekage se había encargado de redactar la carta pero que pertenecía a alguien más, quizá a Kankuro. Pero aquella teoría fue descartada con el remate del texto. Sabía que Gaara no firmaría con su nombre algo que no le perteneciera.

No conocía el nombre de la mujer a la que Gaara había escrito, pero quiso averiguarlo. Un desagradable sentimiento se instauró en su pecho, quemándole poco a poco. La incertidumbre le pesaba como si sus costillas estuvieran hechas de plomo. Antes de que pudiera advertirlo, Gaara abrió la puerta de la oficina. El pelirrojo observó la escena, sus facciones no reaccionaron ante el hecho de que Matsuri la tuviera en sus manos, evidenciado que la había leído, pero sí se preocupó porque averiguara que dicha carta iba dirigida a ella, aunque estuviera destinada a otro nombre. Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, antes de que Matsuri atacara con la primera pregunta.

—Así que… ¿está enamorado?

…

 _Lo siento, Dalila*._

 _No puedo dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No debería hacerlo, después de todo, nosotros no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Sé que suena tonto; aquello del destino. Ya lo sé pero es de madrugada y la luna me da en la cara. A lo mejor es cierto eso de que la luz de la luna te deja loco. Yo lo estoy un poco._ _Lo siento. No puedo evitar quererte, sé que no debería. Siento que estuve en penumbras durante años, llegaste y prendiste la luz. Me gusta verte iluminar mi vida._

 _Otra vez._

 _Seré sincero, me bastaron quince segundos para encontrar en tu mirada todas las estrellas que creí perdidas._

* * *

Hola c:

Este fic está dedicado a Queen Khione por ser el review número cien de la serie de drabbles y OS "Amargo y dulce" *le debo cambiar el nombre knsdksndk*. Aunque no he actualizado en mucho tiempo dicha serie de shots, me alegra que tenga esa cantidad de reviews y que además, les hayan gustado aunque tengo mil errores por corregirle. Adoro a cada persona que me lee y es por eso que les brindo estos pequeños regalos. Este fic en concreto tendrá tres capítulos y ojalá este año me ponga a actualizar A&D. El GaaMatsu es vida, y es amor.

*El nombre de Dalila lo escogí porque la carta que me "inspiró" a hacer el fic habla sobre una mujer llamada Dalila. Pueden buscar en Google la carta como Dalila o el amor de Xavier Velasco, y les saldrá en el primer link. Al final, pondré un fragmento de dicha carta, que forma parte de la bellísima novela Diablo Guardián. La frase centrada y en cursiva también pertenece a Xavier Velasco, pero es de otro libro (Puedo Explicarlo Todo), y curiosamente, también se trata de una-carta-que-no-debe-ser-mandada.

Sean libres de decirme qué les ha parecido, si ven errores y/o dedazos, no duden en decirme para que pueda editarlos.

Gracias a todos, gracias Queen, besos.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _A veces un conflicto se resuelve con otro conflicto,_

 _y todavía más si el tema es el amor._

—¿Recuerdas por qué terminamos?

Ese día estaba bastante tranquilo, tal vez porque una gran cantidad de aldeanos habían salido a vacacionar fuera de Suna. Gracias a los tratados de paz, gente que nunca había salido de las murallas calientes del desierto podían conocer lugares que nunca imaginaron y cuya existencia conocían gracias a los libros y a reportajes grabados en vídeo. Antes, para salir de Sunagakure, primero había que convertirse en ninja. También tenían extranjeros visitándolos, pero no representaban una gran cantidad de personas. Gaara trabajaba en atraer el turismo haciendo investigaciones sobre qué ruinas era seguro visitar para gente sin entrenamiento especial, además de que justo en ese momento se encontraba recopilando leyendas de Suna para que algunos alumnos de Kankuro pudieran hacer representaciones con marionetas el siguiente año. Habían varias propuestas para trabajar y que el Consejo aún estaba revisando. Gaara estaba casi seguro que dentro de algunos años, Sunagakure estaría entre las aldeas más visitadas en época vacacional.

—Sí. Lo recuerdo —murmuró Matsuri con una expresión de dolor que Gaara no había notado.

—Yo no —admitió.

…

Después de que Matsuri encontró la carta, se obsesionó por encontrar a la mujer a la que estaba dirigida. Había intentado colarse en el registro de ciudadanos, pero Kankuro se lo había impedido sin saberlo al llegar y pedirle que le ayudara a encontrar unos archivos en la bodega. Gaara no había querido hablar sobre el tema y ella no le podía insistir. Creía con justa razón que no tenía derecho a saberlo y pronto la cuestión fue dejada de lado para su disgusto. Trató de insinuarle que podía hablar con ella sin vergüenza sobre la mujer, y también intentó que el asistente de Kankuro le diera información sobre las mujeres cercanas al Kazekage. No pudo encontrar nada de Dalila. Un día simplemente le envió una carta a Temari pidiéndole que lo averiguara por ella; la castaña sólo recibió un regaño de la kunoichi y una negativa contundente. Fue en ese momento que notó lo patética que estaba siendo.

—Gaara-sama…

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién es Dalila?

La pregunta directa y sin preámbulos descolocó un momento al Kazekage. Era obvio que no podía decirle quién era, se metería en un problema que era mejor dejar enterrado en el pasado. Por supuesto que el amor era un problema, más que eso; un inconveniente. Un conflicto que mejor valía ignorar. Gaara no solía hacer muchas cosas, y casi siempre se veía ignorando su propia personalidad a causa de Matsuri. Gaara no solía mentir —y tampoco solía gritar—.

—Es una mujer.

—Puedo deducirlo por el nombre.

—No la conoces.

—Es por eso que pregunto.

Gaara no dijo nada durante minutos. Matsuri seguía revisando informes de misiones, esperando la respuesta sin poder concentrarse en su lectura. Había repasado el mismo párrafo al menos diez veces cuando alzó la vista hacia Gaara, esperando que al verlo a los ojos él admitiera que Dalila no era nadie, o que era parte de su pasado. Quería que le respondiera cada minúscula pregunta con gran detalle, para dejar de sentir ese agujero negro en el pecho que le había dejado sin sueño las últimas semanas. Matsuri sabía que no debía sentirse así. No era correcto. Gaara hizo amago de hablar, pero antes dejó los papeles que había estado sosteniendo con mucha paciencia en su escritorio. Suspiró y la miró. Sus orbes aguamarina se veían inseguros y hasta ansiosos.

—Estoy enamorado de ella. Pero no lo sabe, y no lo sabrá. Es una mujer a la que conozco desde hace tiempo, y sé que es buena, y merece ser feliz. La quiero, Matsuri. Pero no podemos estar juntos.

—¿Por qué mierda dices eso?

Gaara abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla tutearlo —otra vez— y al escuchar esa mala palabra delante de él. Matsuri solía cuidar su lenguaje y le pedía disculpas cuando una grosería se le escapaba cuando él la oía. Ella no se había dado cuenta de la sorpresa de Gaara.

—Lo dijiste también en la carta, ¿por qué rayos no pueden estar juntos? ¡Por Dios, no es una estúpida novela cursi! Si se quieren deberían estar juntos, ¿no es así?

Gaara retomó su trabajo, resoplando en silencio. Para ella hablar de sus sentimientos siempre había sido más fácil. Él lo intentaba y terminaba siendo regañado por una pequeña mujer que no entendía los efectos del poder de su sonrisa sobre el grandioso Kazekage. Por supuesto, era mucho más complicado de lo que sonaba. Para ella nada era tan difícil, para ella todo se arreglaba por arte de magia; Gaara no era tan ingenuo.

—No es tan fácil, Matsuri. Ella no siente lo mismo por mí. Por eso no podemos estar juntos.

Claro, ella no lo comprendió. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien inmune a aquellos ojos? ¿Cómo era posible que existiera una persona que no estuviera —al menos un poco— enamorada de Gaara?

…

Por supuesto que recuerda por qué terminaron. Recuerda la fecha exacta, y también sabe qué ropa estaba usando ese día. Sabe —con precisión enferma— cuáles fueron las palabras pronunciadas que hicieron a Gaara sacarla de su vida. Antes ya habían discutido sobre el tema, Matsuri era muy celosa y solía enfadarse y llorar de rabia cuando Gaara asistía a cenas y eventos diplomáticos a los cuales no podía llevarla. Temari solía contarle lo que pasaba en dichas reuniones, si Gaara sacaba a bailar a alguna mujer por simple cortesía, o si hablaba por un buen tiempo con otra joven acerca de economía o libros. Claro que Temari no lo hacía con mala intención, ni siquiera se figuraba que a ella le molestaban aquellas acciones. Matsuri se enfadaba y dejaba de hablarle por días, hasta que Gaara se disculpaba, o bien, ella cedía por miedo a que el Kazekage dejara de amarla. Años después, se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Párvula abeja furiosa con el viento que acaricia a la flor. Aquél día había estado callada a propósito, declarándole la ley del hielo sin que Gaara supiera el porqué. Habían estado juntos en la oficina, y después se trasladaron bajo la noche nefelibata hacia el departamento de Matsuri. La castaña estaba decidida a decirle el porqué de su rencor, pero Gaara no preguntó. Al dejarla en la puerta, Matsuri estalló, de nada sirvió que el pelirrojo le explicara quién era la mujer a la que había estado atendiendo en la mañana en su oficina, ni sirvió que el Kazekage le dijera con exactitud que las demás mujeres no le importaban. Matsuri comenzó a subir la voz, desesperando a Gaara. Haciendo que él también le gritara y le dijera que dejara de comportarse como una loca. Las palabras nos hieren más que los golpes, no es nada nuevo, no es algo que los demás no sepan. Las palabras nos pueden quebrar, pueden hacer que nuestros corazones se llenen de resentimiento y de crueldad. Con el paso del tiempo —aquél que era bálsamo y ácido a la vez—, Matsuri se arrepintió de muchas cosas. Pero ninguna le ardía tanto como aquellas palabras que soltó sin pensar. Al final de la pelea, agotados, y cansados, Gaara aconsejó dejarlo para el día siguiente. Matsuri se estaba alterando y él no quería que las cosas pasaran a mayores, y menos por una tontería. Al darse la vuelta para irse a descansar, escuchó algo que Matsuri jamás le había dicho.

—¡Eres un monstruo!

 _Crack._ Su corazón se hizo pedazos.

…

Gaara pensó que el tema estaba zanjado. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Matsuri llegó diciendo que le ayudaría a conquistar a Dalila. Haciendo gala de su autocontrol, le dijo que no era necesario, y le pidió que volviera al trabajo. Realmente esperaba que la castaña lo dejara así, pero algo muy dentro suyo sabía que ella no se rendiría tan fácil. Era perseverante, ése era el verbo que Kankuro había utilizado cuando Gaara le contó que la mujer le había llevado una revista de nuevos estilos para el cabello aquella mañana. Él más bien definiría su actitud como insistente. Molesto como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Como fuera, todo se había complicado. No era que le sorprendiera, las cosas con Matsuri nunca podían ser normales o tranquilas. Aquél día en que Gaara decidió mentirle y decirle que era alguien a quien la mujer no conocía, firmó la sentencia de llevar a cuestas una mentira que no hacía más que crecer.

—¿Cómo para qué quiere saber quién es? —preguntó Kankuro mientras comían un bocadillo a media tarde de domingo.

Gaara no le respondió, y se llevó otra galleta a la boca. Era un poco patético que no tuvieran nada más interesante qué hacer además de inventarle a Dalila gustos, apariencia física, edad y pasados tormentosos. Dalila en la cabeza de Kankuro era una pelirroja de baja estatura con lentes gruesos y actitud "badass". Pero en la cabeza de Gaara, Dalila no podía ser más que castaña y de ojos negros. Kankuro dijo que no podían decirle eso a Matsuri. Gaara admitió que eso era cierto.

…

—No es necesario que te vayas.

—¡Ten los huevos suficientes para pelear por esto, Gaara!

Matsuri arrojaba furiosa su ropa sobre una maleta, yendo de acá para allá por su pequeño departamento, guardando todo lo que podía en pergaminos para no hacer tan difícil su traslado inmediato a Konoha. Gaara se quedaba inmutable en una esquina del mismo, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera aislarse del huracán que sucedía en la misma habitación en la que se encontraba. Habían terminado hacía dos semanas, pero Matsuri creyó que se trataba de algo pasajero, hasta que Gaara le confirmó lo contrario, dejándole en claro que no se estaban "dando un tiempo". Era un adiós definitivo. La castaña no podía dejar de llorar, tenía el cabello revuelto y el orgullo desgarrado.

—¡Si me quisieras pelearías por esto! ¡No tendríamos que separarnos! ¡Me perdonarías por lo que te dije! ¡Eres un cobarde, Gaara, sólo piensas en botarme porque te has aburrido de mí!

Gaara evitó hacer más comentarios, recibiendo cada acusación a quemarropa, sin contradecirla ni regresarle los dardos afilados de palabras. Gaara no quería decir nada que dañara más la situación, quiso mantenerse cuerdo, mantenerse reservado. Como cuando miraba la luna o el atardecer. Trató de que no le afectara lo que Matsuri le decía, echando por tierra todo el cariño que le profesó a través de casi dos años de relación. Nunca se imaginó que la castaña pudiera ser tan cruel. Le había tomado tiempo pensar en si hacía lo correcto, si realmente separarse era la única opción de salvarse del odio al que se estaban empujando. Pero no pudo encontrar otra solución. El paso del tiempo sobre ellos había hecho que muchas cosas cambiaran. Antes podían estar todo el día juntos, podían hablar de cualquier cosa sin enfadarse. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que se adoraban tanto estuvieran al borde de la aberración?

…

Llegar a la conclusión de que debía ayudar a Gaara a conquistar a Dalila no fue una tarea sencilla para Matsuri. Se sentía rara, tenía muchas ganas de exigirle a Gaara que dejara de sentir algo por alguien más. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de descubrir que seguía siendo aquella niña egoísta y ciega que se deja llevar por sus impulsos. Sabía que no podía decirle a Gaara: quiéreme a mí. No tenía derecho a hacerlo, y aunque lo hiciera, quedaría como una tonta. Matsuri ya no quería ser más aquella persona —esa que rompe un juguete para que nadie pueda jugar con él, ni siquiera ella—, por eso resolvió que en lugar de volverse loca, ayudaría a Gaara para que saliera con Dalila. Sólo así dejaría de sentirse como una mujer horrible.

Llegó a la oficina un buen día y en vez de ponerse a revisar las tareas que tenía pendientes, rodeó el gran escritorio de madera y se puso a trabajar en el cabello de Gaara. El pelirrojo se tensó como una tabla y movió incómodo los hombros antes de preguntarle qué demonios hacía. Matsuri, entre risas, dijo que le haría un nuevo peinado. Los hilos de cabello rojo se deslizaban como agua entre los delgados dedos de Matsuri, como si los mechones rojos estuvieran vivos y supieran reaccionar ante las yemas que tantas noches los acariciaron y otras veces los jalaron con pasión. El sol de la mañana acarició la oficina, calentándolos de manera lenta y suave. Gaara se durmió poco a poco amodorrado por las suaves caricias y Matsuri se rió en silencio.

…

El frío del desierto nocturno los invadió, atrapándolos en medio de una tormenta de arena. El viento ululaba salvaje en medio de la nada. Gaara la miró tiritar, apenas llevaba un pantalón, una blusa ligera y el chaleco reglamentario —Matsuri no quiere hablar, apenas han comenzado su relación y le da vergüenza estar sola con él—. Antes ya habían pasado por esa situación, pero era cuando aún mantenían esa relación de maestro-alumna. Ahora se sentían las cosas más extrañas. ¿Sería correcto acercarse y darle la mano? ¿O plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios? Antes de que la joven decidiera mover un solo músculo, sintió el peso de la gabardina de Gaara sobre sus hombros. Ella, con los ojos muy abiertos lo observó. El pelirrojo cruzado de brazos no parecía pensar en nada, inmutable como siempre.

—¡Gaara-sama! No era necesario…

—Está bien, Matsuri. Y ya te he dicho que puedes eliminar el sufijo.

Cuando la tormenta amainó, horas después, Matsuri le devolvió la gabardina. Antes de partir, Gaara la tomó del mentón y la besó. Los rayos del sol pintaron sus caras de rojos y anaranjados. Los ojos negros de Matsuri se robaron el aliento del Kazekage por un segundo que se volvió infinito.

* * *

Hola :).

En este capítulo se mezcla mucho el pasado con el futuro, y nos damos una idea de lo deteriorada que estaba la relación entre estos dos. No quiero poner como víctima a nadie, todos tenemos defectos mayores o menores y a veces simplemente nos equivocamos por la inexperiencia o por el hecho de que somos humanos e imperfectos.

El fragmento del inicio, es de Xavier Velasco y es de su libro Puedo Explicarlo Todo :), espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios y gracias por los follow y los favoritos. Cualquier corrección la agradeceré.


End file.
